


Marcy

by mickeysfine



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: A little angst, Abuse, Adoption, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Past Abuse, foster
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 11:13:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12131226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeysfine/pseuds/mickeysfine
Summary: Mickey and Ian finally decide to adopt a child. They decide to become foster parents.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at summaries lol. Btw this is my first story and I have NO IDEA how adoptions work so please keep that in mind.

Mickey and Ian really wanted a child. They thought about getting a surrogate but decided against it because they knew what it felt like to be in & out of different homes. So , why not become foster parents? Today was the day their first foster kid was coming.

 

She was 10 years old with brown skin that almost looked golden , curly brown hair , and big brown eyes. Ian saw a picture of her and immediately fell in love because her brown eyes reminded him of Liam's. Mickey obviously agreed because he loves Ian and would do anything for him.

"I'm so excited to meet her!" Ian said while fixing up the room she'd be sleeping in.

"I'm sure she's excited to meet you too." Mickey said while helping Ian.

"You think so?"

"I know so"

\---- _2 hours later_ \----

While Mickey and Ian were making sure everything was ready , they got a knock at the door. Ian took a deep breath and Mickey rubbed his back for comfort. "Relax", Mickey said , " She'll love you". Ian nodded and smiled , then headed to the door. He took one more deep breath and then opened it.

There he saw the co-worker , Ms.Jan , who stood there with her hair in a messy bun and glasses falling down her nose with a clioboard in her hand. In front of her stood the little girl , Marceline , with a huge black plastic bag a teddy bear. She had on a purple short sleeve top and some baggy jeans. Her curly hair was up in a bun with a stran sticking out. She looked a little bored but Ian guessed that was normal for someone who constantly switches homes.

" Come on in " Ian said waving his hand towards the apartment.

He moved to the side so that they could come in. Once they got in the apartment , Ian asked them to take a seat so they could make sure everything was settled. Once everything was good and settled Ms.Jan was ready to go.

"I'll be here every two weeks to check on you ok , Marceline?"

"Marcy". She said quietly while looking down at the rug , clenching her teddy bear.

"Ok then I'll be heading out then. Take good care of her Mr.Gallagher."

"Will do." Ian said while nodding.

While Ian was showing Ms.Jan out , she stopped to talk to him. "Remember what I told you. She's had past abuse in her family. Both physical and emotional."

Ian nodded. He knew exactly what that was like. And even if he didn't , Mickey did.

He walked back into the apartment and shut the door. When he turned around he saw Mickey introducing himself to Marcy.

"I'm Mickey." He said. "Me and Ian aren't originally from Pennsylvania but we moved here a while back. We're really glad to have you here."

Ian was really glad Mickey was trying his hardest. At first he thought Mickey wouldn't be into the whole kid thing but he was actually all for it. Ian really hoped this would work out because he wants to be able to provide for this little girl.

Marcy just sat there holding her teddy bear. She looked like she was thinking about something. After a few seconds she stood up and started walking around. She looked everything up and down and touched a few things.

Ian and Mickey just watched her. After what felt like an eternity she finakly sat back down.

"Nice place." She said looking down at the ground again. Ian and Mickey looked at each other and both gave a relieved sigh.

Finally Mickey asked "Are you hungry?"

She finally looked up and nodded. Ian hurried over to the kitchen to make her a sandwich. Once he was finished he gave it to her and she just stared at it. He thought something was wrong with the sandwich but then she looked at him with a confused look and asked "Do I have permission to eat?" Ian was confused on what she meant and looked at Mickey.

Mickey looked back at Ian with a sad look in his eyes. Ian knew what she meant by that. In her old family she must have not been able to eat unless they allowed her to. Ian felt so bad. No child deserved this.

Ian nodded and said "Of course. You don't need my permission to eat though." She looked confused at first but eventually shrugged and scarfed down the sandwich.

When she was done she looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah." Ian thought. "Shes the one."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad some of you actually liked this fic! Inspired to keep writing it now thanks.

That same day even thougg they had all the information on Marcy , they wanted to learn more about her from her side of the story. So here they were sitting on the living room couch watching tv. It was getting late so Marcy went to change into her pajamas.

"You think she'll wanna talk to us?" Ian asked Mickey while still watching the movie.

"I don't know. But I think we should give it some time. She just got here a few hours ago."

"Yeah. Ok"

After the movie ended they decided to go to bed. Marcy said goodnight and a small thanks for the room. She reminded him alot of Mickey. Not really wanting to share your emotions on the outside , but on the inside all you want is a little love.

Ian changed into some sweat pants , keeping his shirt off. And Mickey changed into boxers with a t- shirt. They left their door cracked open just incase Marcy needed them. Mickey gave Ian a goodnight kiss and snuggled up next to him. The soft sounds of mickeys breathing finally lulled Ian to sleep.

 

Ian woke up from something that sounded like glass shattering. He looked over at the clock and it read 3 am. Mickey was still sleeping and he had to get up in a few hours , so Ian didn't wake him. 

Ian slowly and quietly slipped out of the bed to check out what was happening. He slowly opened his door and into the kitchen where he heard the noise. When he got in the kitchen he saw Marcy standing there with a terrified look on her face.

"I'm sorry , I'm sorry , I'm sorry!" Marcy said when she saw Ian. Ian looked on the ground and there was a broken cup. Then he looked at the counter and there was the water jug and some spilled water. She must have been trying to get water and the cup dropped.

He looked back at Marcy and she had tears in her eyes. "Hey , hey , hey. Whats wrong?" He asked stepping closer to her. She stepped back and sat on the floor in a fetal position. 

"Please don't hit me. I swear it was an accident." At this point she had tears running down her eyes. Ian stepped over the glass and sat next to her , and hugged her. " Shh- Shh. I'm not going to hit you. I'd never hurt you. It was an accident. Accidents happen." Ian felt so bad for her. 

After a little while of just sitting there reassuring her he wasnt going to hit her , he said " I'm gonna clean this glass up. Are you ok ?" She just sniffled and nodded. With that , Ian stood up and grabbed the little dustpan and broom and swept the glass up and into the trash. 

"Are you ready to go back to bed?" 

Marcy nodded. Ian scooped her up and brought her back to her room. Ian put the covers over her and kissed her forehead. While he was leaving the room , he heard a very quiet "Thank you." So quiet he almost missed it.

He looked back at her and smiled and then left the room. Once he got back in the room he saw Mickey waking up.

"Where'd you go?" Mickey asked voice thick with sleep.

Ian climbed in the bed next to him and felt tears start to prick at his eyes. Mickey immediately saw this and got worried. 

"Ian what's wrong?" Mickey asked while running his fingers through Ian's hair.

"She thought I was going to hit her."

"Who?"

"Marcy."

Mickey still looked confused. Which was understandable since he was sleep when all this just happened.

"She was trying to get a glad of water , but the cup dropped. When I went to check it out , she started crying and asking me not to hit her."

Ian saw the sad look in Mickey's eyes.

"Shit , man." Mickey sighed. "She went back to sleep?"

"Yeah after a few minutes of crying."

Mickey sighed again. 

"Don't worry , Ian. We'll take care of her. She'll get better when she learns that we won't hurt her."

Ian looked up at Mickey and smiled. Mickey was right. All they had to do was show her that they could give her the love she deserved. 

And that's what they were going to do.

\--- The Next Morning ---

Ian woke up at 6:30 am because he always liked to say goodbye to Mickey. Mickey always told him he didn't have to wake up , but after a few weeks he just let it go. After Mickey left , Ian went into the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face. He decided to make breakfast too because he didn't know what time Marcy would wake up and wanted to have breakfast ready.

 

As if right on time , as soon as Ian was done making breakfast , Marcy emerged from her room. Her hair was now out and all over the place and her eyes still a little puffy from the night before. 

"Good morning." Ian said while making her a plate. "Hungry?"

Marcy nodded and sat at the table. Ian placed the food in front of her and then walked over to the kitchen to make himself a plate. When he walked back over to the table Marcy still hadn't touched her food. 

"Something wrong?" He asked. She looked at him and shook her head.

"You just didn't tell me to eat yet."

Ian looked at her a gave a small smile. "Marcy I told you , you don't need permission to eat. Just go ahead."

She looked back down at her plate , then picked up the fork and started eating. Ian also started eating. Ian's phone started ringing from the text room and they both looked up.

"Its just my phone." He said getting up from the table. He walked into the room and looked at the screen and it showed 'Mandy'. He smiled and answered the phone.

"Hey ,Mands."

"What's up, Ian?" 

"Nothing just eating breakfast with , Marcy."

"Who?"

"Marcy. Remember me and Mickey told you we were. fostering a child?"

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that. I've got the day off. Think I can come by an meet her ?"

Mandy also lived in Pennsylvania because the man she married lived here. He was a nice guy. With shaggy brown hair , hazel eyes , and an olive skin completion. They met at the job Mandy used to work at. They also had a beautiful little girl , Caroline who everyone called Cary , who was - what 11? Ian doesn't really remember. She has brown hair like her father but those piercing blue eyes like Mickey and Mandy.

 

"Yeah , sure come on by. Is Cary with you? "

"Yeah the little monster is here. I think I'll bring her too. See you in a few."

"Okay bye Mands." 

With that , Ian hung up and went back into the kitchen. Marcy was still sitting there finishing her last piece of bacon.

"Hey , so Mickey's sister is coming by. Are you comfortable with that?"

Marcy nodded. Okay this was good. After she was done eating he took their plates in the kitchen. They sat in the living room watching tv. Ian heard a small laugh come from Marcy when the cartoon character was doing something stupid. Ian smiled to himself and continued watching tv.

About 20 minuted later , Ian got a knock on the door. He opened it and there was Mandy and Cary. Cary had gotten much taller since the last time he saw her. "Uncle Ian!"

Caroline squeezed Ian in a hug. Once she left go he gave Mandy a small hug too. He let them inside and shut the door.

Mandy walked over to Marcy and gave her tight hug. Marcy looked little shocked and awkwardly hugged back.

"Hi , Marcy. I'm Mandy , but you can call me Aunt Mands if you want." Marcy smiled and nodded. Cary came forward after Mandy.

" Sorry about that. That's my mom. She's always a little excited." Marcy laughed a little and Cary smiled. 

" I'm Caroline , but I'd prefer for you to call me Cary." She stuck her hand out for Marcy to shake. Marcy shook her hand.

" I'm Marceline , but I'd prefer for you to call me Marcy." She said back.

Ian and Mandy watched this little gesture and smiled at how they were already getting along.

" So Marceline , how old are you?" Cary asked.

"10." 

"I'm 11. When's your birthday?"

"October 25." 

"Cool. Mine is March 24. So your birthday is almost here then?"

"Yeah."

" Maybe you could celebrate it with us."

Marcy smiled. "That'd be great." Cary smiled back.

" You guys wanna go to the park or something?" Ian asked. Cary turned around and nodded. 

" Marcy come on , I'll help you pick an outfit!"

Before Marcy could respond she was being dragged into her room. Ian looked at Mandy and laughed.

 

"Quite the kid you got there." Ian said.

"Ditto."

Marcy came out of the room with light blue pants and a burgundy shirt with burgundy sneakers. Cary had on a light blue top and a light blue skirt with tights on and light blue sneakers. Ian wore some black jeans and a green shirt with green sneakers. When Marcy came out of the room her hair was still messy. Mandy offered to do her hair. About 10 minutes later , Marcy and Mandy came out of the bathroom. Marcy had her hair up in a pony tail with her curls bouncing at the top of her head.

"Ready to go?" Ian asked and they all left.

Once they got to the park , Cary and Marcy ran to the swings while Ian and Mandy sat on the bench.

"Hey , Ian?" Mandy asked after a few minutes of watching them.

"Yeah?" Ian asked looking at Mandy.

"Who does she remind you of?"

Ian sighed. "Mick." He replied. This is just similar to how Mickey used to act. Quiet and closed off. Like he didn't deserve anything good. 

"This is just how me and Mickey were as kids." She saif after a few seconds. "He was always quiet and only did things because I dragged him along with me. I was always energetic and willing to try new things but Mick? Never. I really hope you can change her like you changed Mickey."

Ian smiled at Mandy and then looked back at Marcy. She actually looked like she was having a good time. With a small smile on her face , swinging back and forth.

"We will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As if right now I don't know how many chapters it will be. I just made a tumblr acc. Its @mickeysfine. Send me prompts!! Anyway thanks for reading! Oh and yes I got Marceline from adventure time lol. I've always liked the name.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was trash I just wanted to update. The reason mickey had this serious talk with her was because my goal for this was for them to be similar. I wanted her to kind of get the overview of mickeys life as a kid because of how they resemble eachother as far as past abuse. Thanks for reading. I hate myself too for this horrible chapter.

Cary , Mandy , Ian , and Marcy parted ways and said their 'see you laters'. Ian and Marcy walked home since the park wasn't far. When they got home it was only 6 pm and Mickey would be home soon and Ian would have to leave for work.

Marcy hopped in the shower while Ian cooked dinner. When he was half way done , Mickey walked through the door.

"Hey Mick." Ian said and gave Mickey a small smile.

Mickey walked over and gave Ian a small peck on the lips. "Hey."

"How was work?" Ian asked while pouring the salsa in the spaghetti.

"Tiring." Mickey sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Where's Marcy?"

"She just got out the shower , she's probably changing into her pajamas right now."

Mickey nodded and headed into their room. Mickey and Ian had their own bathroom so Mickey showered in their room. 

Ian was making the plates when Marcy walked out of her room with basketball shorts on and a t-shirt. Ian gave her a small smile and gestured to the table where they eat.

"Hungry?"

Marcy nodded and sat down at the table. 

Ian brought over her plate just as Mickey came out of the room wearing sweatpants and a t shirt. Ian brought over his and Mickey's next and they all ate together. 

Marcy looked as though she was contemplating something and Ian got ready to tell her again that she didn't need permission to eat. But before he could she picked her fork up and rolled the spaghetti on the fork and ate it.

"What did you guys do today?" Mickey asked while washing his plate.

"We went to the park with Mandy and Caroline." 

"Did you have fun?"

Ian said "yes" just as Marcy nodded. She got up and walked over next to Mickey.

"You can just put your plate in the sink , I'll wash it." 

Marcy nodded again and placed the plate in the sink. 

"I'm gonna go get ready for work." Ian said walking over to Mickey and giving him a quick kiss on the forehead.

He walked into the room and Mickey heard the shower start.

"Can I watch tv?" Marcy asked in a quiet voice.

"Sure , kid."

Marcy walked over to the tv and turned on cartoons. Once Mickey was done , he joined her on the couch. 

He looked over at Marcy who looked like she was trying really hard to hold in a laugh. Mickey just smiled and shook his head.

About 30 minutes later , Ian came out of the room with his EMT uniform on and his hair gelled back. 

He grabbed his keys then walked over to where Mickey and Marcy were sitting and gave Mickey a peck on the lips. "Bye , Mick."

He then walked over and gave Marcy a peck on the forehead. "See ya , Marc."

He walked over to the door and looked back one more time before leaving.

Marcy looked confused. Mickey already knew why.

"No one called me Mick before I met Ian. I'm guessing no one calls you Marc?"

Marcy looked over at Mickey and shook her head.

Mickey chuckled. "Get used to it." Mickey saw Marcy smile from the corner of his eye.

 

"Not much of a talker , eh?" Mickey asked after a bit.

Marcy shrugged. "Guess not."

Mickey could understand that. When he wss a kid , it was hard for him to express his emotions too so he didn't really talk.

Mickey hummed and nodded then turned his attention back to the tv. A few seconds later he heard "What about you?"

He looked over to see Marcy looking at him with those big brown eyes. 

"I guess you could say that." Mickey thought for a second and looked down , "But I guess I've gotten better at talking to people over the years."

"Ian help with that?"

Mickey nodded. "Ian helped with everything."

Mickey looked up again and saw that Marcy had a sad look in her eyes and that she wanted to say something but couldn't.

"You remind me alot of myself as a kid , you know." 

Marcy looked at him again with confusion .

"I was kinda closed off. Didn't wanna let anyone in , didn't wanna talk to anyone."

Now she was looking at him with wonder.

"Growing up gay in the Southside of Chicago wasn't easy. Homophobic , abusive , poor excuse for a dad and a mom who bolted when I was only 7 , leaving me and my 6 year old sister behind."

Marcy kept looking at him so he continued. 

"My brothers were a little older so they were always out. That left me and Mandy home alone if we were lucky. Our dad , Terry , would come home drunk and upset and took it out on us. I always took the beating because there's no way I was letting my sister get hit.

Growing up thinking that showing your emotions makes you weak , is what made me keep my emotions bottled up my whole life." Mickey sighed. " Then I met Ian. This skinny , pale , green eyed alien with freckles." He chuckled then looked at Marcy. "He saved me. And I know that you think you'll never find anyone like that , but you will." 

Marcy sighed and smiled. "Thanks for telling me that but I don't know." 

"I do. You'll find someone you want to spend the rest of your life with and that's the best feeling ever." Mickey sighed and remembered that she was only 10. " You're still a kid. Give it time."

She looked down and nodded. "Maybe one day I'll tell you my story ," she whispered.

Mickey looked at her and smiled. They both resumed watching cartoons until they both nodded off on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I accidentally deleted that 3rd chapter. There were 2 copies of if and I wasnt paying attention and deleted the wrong copy. Sorry if you have already read then I'm sorry.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long to update!

Marceline had been staying with them for a few months , so they thought they should send her to school. They talked with the social worker and she thought it was a great idea. She had to go to the local school , but that was better than nothing. Also , Cary went there so at least she'd know someone there.

When they told her about it , she just shrugged and said okay in that quiet voice she always talks in. The next week after that , she started was ready to start.

It was Monday morning when Ian's alarm when off. They were both off work today , meaning they could both help Marcy get ready

"Mick , wake up." He said in a groggy voice. Mickey grumbled in his sleep so Ian shook him. Mickey reluctantly woke up.

"Alright Alright." Mickey said getting out of the bed. They both went in the bathroom and showered together then brushed their teeth.  After they got out of the bathroom , they went to wake Marcy up.

She was laying on her side , squeezing the teddy bear Mickey bought her for her birthday last month. He hair was sticking out of her ponytail and the light coming from her window was making her brown skin look golden. 

Ian had a small smile and walked over to her bed. He lightly shook her.

"Hey Marcy , wake up." She sighed and turned over. She slowly started to wake up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

Mickey walked over to her and threw her over his shoulders. She looked startled at first but then started to smile when Mickey poked her side.

"Ready for school kiddo?" He asked when he put her down. She nodded and smiled.

"Ok. Go shower and brush your teeth and get dressed. Me and and Ian are gonna get dressed in our room ok? If you need anything just knock." 

Marcy nodded and walked in the bathroom. Ian and Mickey for dressed and when they were done , Ian made breakfast. By time breakfast was done , Marcy was dressed. 

While she was eating , Ian brushed her hair into a curly ponytail. He had gotten pretty good at it , especially since Mandy helped him learn to do it.

After they were done everything , they went outside and drove to the school. Before she went it Ian talked to her.

"Now look Marcy. I'm not much of a violet person , I usually leave that stuff to Mickey ," He ignored the middle finger Mickey gave him , "But if anyone puts their hands on you..."

"Deck them in the fucking face." Mickey finished.

"Shut the hell up , Mick." He turned back to Marcy. "That's not exactly how I would put it but you get the point right?" 

She nodded and smiled. She said bye to Mickey and Ian and walked into the school.

"Ok get back in the car." Mickey said after a moment.

"I feel like a proud mom right now." Ian said and did a dramatic sigh.

Mickey chuckled and they drove home.

 

They were pretty much just relaxing all day and enjoying eachothers presence. At about 1:30 they got a call from the school.

"Hello?" Ian said sitting up.

"Hello , is this Mr.Gallagher-Milkovich? The guardian of Marceline Reign Gallagher-Milkovich?" A lady on the other end said.

"Yes , this is him." He replied.

"Hi. I'm Mrs.Morgan the principle of the school. I'm calling to inform you that your daughter was in a fight today."

Ian shook Mickey awake.

"Is she okay?" When Mickey heard that he woke all the way up.

"Yes , she's fine but you'll need to come to the school so we can talk about this."

"Okay , we'll be right there." Ian sighed and hung up. Hs turned to Mickey.

"Marcy got in a fight." 

 

Ian and Mickey dressed back up quickly and drove to the school.

When they got there , Marcy , the principle , Cary , another little girl , and another woman sitting in the office. Ian walked over to Marcy and inspected her face. She didn't seem to have any scratches or anything on her face or arms.

Ian stood up and Mickey walked over to her.

The principle cleared her throat. 

"Now that we're all here , lets get started."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger. I just wanted to maks this part a little longer so the next chapter will be what happened. I'm thinking about putting it in Marcy's POV. What do you think? Anyway , the next chapter will be much quicker. Follow me on tumblr @mickeysfine.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if some of the spelling is bad. I'm too lazy to double check. If you liked this thanks so much for reading !! I think this will either be multi chapter or a series. What do you guys think ?


End file.
